The Stanford Cancer Center is applying to the National Cancer Institute (NCI) for five years of funding of a Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) and for designation as a Comprehensive Cancer Center. Over the past three years, the Cancer Center has grown from 260 to 311 members representing four Schools within Stanford University (Medicine, Engineering, Humanities and Sciences and Law) and the Northern California Cancer Center with which Stanford has had a long-standing, scientifically productive relationship under a formal affiliation agreement. The CCSG proposal is built upon institutional strengths in technology development, particularly in the fields of imaging, biotechnology, informatics, and chemical engineering. The integration of these research areas into the fields of cancer biology, immunology, genetics and stem cell biology in the development of new approaches to cancer prevention, diagnosis and treatment is the distinguishing feature of this Cancer Center. Ten programs cover the areas of basic, translational/clinical, and population science research in cancer (Cancer Biology, Radiation Biology, Cancer Stem Cells, Cancer Imaging and Early Detection, Molecular Therapeutics, Lymphoma and Hodgkin Disease, Cancer Immunology and Immunotherapy, Hematopoietic Cell Transplantation and Immune Reconstitution, Cancer Epidemiology, and Cancer Prevention and Control). Eleven Shared Resources support the basic and translational/clinical investigation that is carried out in the Center. Based on current NCI base funding of $36 million and with $58 million in other NIH support and $16 million in other peer-reviewed cancer-relevant funding, the Center is requesting $5.3 million in direct costs to support its activities. With the advent of two new buildings for basic and translational research, new recruitment, and increased collaborative interactions, the Center is poised to make significant contributions to cancer research in the new funding period.